


Heavy Rain

by MurdocksCastle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Smut, post It Chapter Two, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Eddie and Richie get caught in the rain, things get a little steamy when they return home.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Heavy Rain

The rain was coming down heavy as it hit the windows adding somewhat atmosphere to the dark bedroom. Richie should know how heavy the rain was as him and Eddie had just been caught in it on the way back home. Though he must admit both being drenched from head to toe made this hotter, more intense. As they entered the apartment Eddie went to turn to Richie to complain about how he was completely soaked right down to the bone. Richie doesn’t know what came over him but as he saw Eddie completely soaked, hair sticking to his forehead and clothes clinging onto him he could help but crash his lips against Eddie’s.

Eddie had almost squeaked in surprise before he was kissing back, clinging onto his wet clothes before Eddie was dragging Richie into the bedroom. It was a rush of movement and difficulty to strip each other of their clothes due to the material clinging onto them but they eventually did, the sound of it falling heavy onto the flood. It was dark in the bedroom and they could just about make out each other’s faces in the darkness of the room, well for Richie it was a little more difficult now that his glasses had been discarded somewhere in the room and the sheets were completely soaked by the time Richie had finished prepping Eddie and slowly entering him. 

Now leading to this, Eddie’s wet fingers attempted to clutch onto Richie, head falling back into the wet sheets and no sign of his hair drying anytime soon as Richie thrust hard into him causing Eddie to cry out. Richie pressed against his body causing friction between the two as he slowly licked up the water droplets of rain from Eddie neck resulting in a shakey whine deep in Eddie’s throat. 

“Oh Rich” he breathed, voice desperate and filled with pleasure, his fingers finding his wet hair as Richie grinned into his neck thrusting deeper and harder as his hand trailed up Eddie’s thigh. God his thighs, how he loved to hold and grip onto them and get in between them but right now this was more of a heat of the moment thing and fucking heated it was. His fingers dug a little into Eddie’s thigh, hooking it over his hip so that he could thrust deeper into him as Eddie whimpered. What Richie enjoyed a lot about being in bed with Eddie is how responsive Eddie is to touch, always so sensitive causing the most amazing sounds from him.

A crack of lighting erupted giving a second of brightness into the room allowing Richie to see the flustered look on Eddie’s face, his head to the side and pushing into the covers for a moment before being welcomed into darkness again. Even if it was for a second and a little blurry due to his terrible eyesight it would be an imagine that won’t be leaving his mind anytime soon.

Richie’s own whines grew louder as he grew more heated, fingers leaving Eddie’s thigh and now finding his wet hair. He pressed right up against him and buried his face into the side of Eddie’s face and into his hair, gasping and panting into his ear causing soft moans from Eddie in response. If he was honest he couldn’t tell what was raindrops and what was sweat anymore as he thrust hard, hitting that sensitive spot inside Eddie causing him to cry out, arch his back and press into Richie.  
“R-right there” he whimpered as Richie smiled into his hair and continued his thrusts, deep, hard and fast into Eddie causing Eddie to almost sob at the feeling. Something about being completely soaked by the heavy rain they got caught up in somewhat added to the intensity of it all and they couldn’t get enough of it.

He could feel that Eddie was close, he always knew when he was close, his body clenching around him, the way he trembled against him, legs squeezing tight around Richie’s hips as if he was trying to close in on himself.  
“Richie!” He sobbed as his head pushed back into the sheets but Richie kept him close, going harder and almost animalistic in a race to make Eddie cum first. He groaned into Eddie’s hair as Eddie’s body trembled, clenching tight around him, his moans growing louder and more desperate before he was feeling stickiness hit them both as Eddie came.  
“Richie!” He whined again as Richie continued his hard deep thrusts helping to ride out Eddie’s release before he was coming too. His hand gripped Eddie harder before he was slowing the pace, tired and lazy roll of his hips before he stopped.

“Shit” Muttered Richie before he was pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple it was one of Richie’s things that he liked to do after sex, press a soft kiss to Eddie’s temple before finding his lips, a soft gesture that Eddie always appreciated. Eddie’s fingers found Richie’s damp hair as he was pulled into a kiss. 

Eddie was the one to pull away first as Richie looked down at him with a smile.  
“We’re gonna get sick” muttered Eddie tiredly causing Richie to chuckle.  
“No I’m serious Richie, we should have changed clothes and got dry instead of this” he continued to complain as Richie looked at him a smirk.  
“but it was hot right?” He responded as Eddie huffed.  
“Come on” he continued as he slowly slid close to Eddie’s body again before whispering to his lips  
“You enjoyed it” Eddie hummed in response as Richie pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“I’ll get some towels”


End file.
